


The Ignored

by leearataemin



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leearataemin/pseuds/leearataemin
Summary: What if Jungkook and Taehyung ignores their own son?What if its too late to realise the truth that is hiddenWill they be a happy family again?or is it gonna end worse?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 1





	The Ignored

Kim Taehyung's life was the dream life that evryone could imagine.Well who doesn't?He has a bubbly personality,charming attitude,curvy waist and petite waist and what not.He had the best set of friends who would do anything for him.  
His parents?The one's who accept their son's sexuality and still treat him the same without criticising him.A perfect life for a perfect boy.  
  
But what if he meets an unknown man which leads for him to have a dirty secret?will he able to stay the same and his life?

After so many problems and hardships he did meet the love of his life who changed his whole world and gave him the life he desired  
But what if his beloved wants to choose between two important things in his life?

  


Will Taehyung choose or run away from the reality?  
  
  
 _ **"Am I not worthy for your love..?why didn't you kill me..?If you want to disappear then I will"**_

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!This is my first story on Ao3  
> please do support me!


End file.
